


Bellyache

by Waterlemon



Series: Lost causes [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, It’s not a sad fic btw, M/M, Murder, Partners in Crime, Sexual Tension, Underage - Freeform, Violence, its not that bad though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 06:51:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16849201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waterlemon/pseuds/Waterlemon
Summary: It was an unfortunate night for Gerard.





	Bellyache

**Author's Note:**

> Gerard is 23 and Frank is 16 or something but it’s not that important. 
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes, I wrote this in my notes lol.

 

Everything felt like it was in slow motion. His back slammed right against the wall, jaw slacking slightly as the impact made him exhale heavily through his mouth. Eyes wide and almost as round as a colossal squids’.

 

Shocked, he was.

 

He was sweating bullets. His body was trembling, feeling cold, yet on fire. Adrenaline rushed through him like electricity. His lips were slightly quivering. His back ached against the unevenly placed bricks on the wall. There was this sharp pain in his stomach area. Like a hard punch.

He blinked when his brain finally decided to function. His brows furrowed and eyes narrowed as he stared intensely at the shorter figure who had a hand gripping his right shoulder in attempt to pin him against the brick wall. The man was standing so close to him, their heaving chests were almost touching. The man had a panicked yet angry look on his face as he stared into the hazel shocked ones.

His abdomen was tingling and it hurt to breathe. His breath was rapid and shaky. He slowly lowered his head to look down.

He choked out a painful cough.

He saw the mans dirty, trembling hand wrapped around a small wooden handle which was dangerously close to his stomach. He squinted his eyes in confusion as he tried to focus on the shiny blade sticking halfway through his belly.

His eyes widened when he realized he’s been fucking stabbed. He lifted his head back towards the man, the shock expression never leaving his face. He tried to yell or curse but nothing came out except for heavy and quick pants of breaths.

Time felt like it slowed down even more for the bleeding man. One second it was quiet except for their heavy breathing, and next he heard an angry yell along with quick footsteps. Then everything happened so quickly. He caught a glimpse of a shaggy, dark haired boy appear from the corner of the dark alley, sprinting up behind the attacker then jumped, latching onto his back. The stabber was taken by surprise and stumbled back as he let go of the knife handle.

“You fucking cocksucker! Fuck you! Fuck you!” The boy cursed loudly at the man who seemed too shocked to react properly as he desperately tried to shake the angry boy off of his back. The boy’s left arm was around his neck while his right was going on an inward and outward motion over the mans chest.

His eyes were getting hazy as he watched the two struggle.

“Get off, you little shit!” The man gasped and let his hands fly up to try to loosen the grip the boy had on him, but the boy didn’t give him a chance.

He noticed dark liquid spattering out of the mans chest when the boy continued to attack him. He had a switchblade clutched in his small tattooed hand which was repeatedly stabbing the man on the chest.

“Fuck you, you fucking chickenshit! You piece of-ah!“ the boy stopped his strangled cursing and slipped off the man with a yelp when he felt him begin to fall on the wet, concrete floor. He breathed heavily as his body shook, blood pumping fast from the adrenaline. The man collapsed on the ground with a loud thud.

 

The two guys stared at the now dead man between them.

 

“Holy shit.” Mumbled the man with a knife in his stomach.

“Fuck, Gerard! Holy fuck!” The boy exclaimed, dropping his switchblade, his hands came up and pulled at his hair as he started to panic at the sight of the knife in his boyfriends’ stomach.

“I’m fine,” Gerard gasped out and frowned as he looked down at his wound. His hands reached up to touch it as if he wasn’t sure if it was real or not. He flinched and hissed at the sting.

The boy rushed to his side and slapped the bloody hands away from the wound and knife.

“Don’t! You’ll bleed out,” the boy whimpered and looked at Gerard with tearful eyes. His hands were shaking as he fidgeted, shifting from one foot to the other.

“I fucking know, Frankie.” Gerard huffed, breath hitching, ”I’m not pulling it out, christ, It’s not even that deep.” He let out a sound that almost sounded like chuckle. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Frank panicked, looking around, paranoid. He stopped to stare at the taller man.

Gerard!” he sobbed and bit his bottom lip when Gerard just looked at him with a weird expression.Frank groaned as he felt hot tears fall out his eyes.

“Tell me what to do, please! What the fuck do I do?” He pleaded to Gerard, hands grabbing the black leather fabric of his jacket.

The taller man briefly squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to think for a minute.

“Shit, here, help me get in the-“ Gerard grunted, “-the fucking car,” He moaned in pain as he reached a hand into his pocked and pulled out his keys, shoving them in Franks hand.

“Okay, alright,” Frank panted and went to put an arm around Gerards waist to help him move but Gerard stopped him.

“Wait,” He breathed out, “Pick up your damn knife, Frankie.”

“Oh, right,” Frank quickly wiped away his tears then swiped up the blade and tucked it in his pocked before securing an arm around Gerards back.

“Here, lean on me.” Frank demanded with a shaky voice. Gerard let out a grunt and put his arm going around Franks shoulder, his bloody hand grabbed the back of Franks shirt as he leaned against him. They stumbled their way towards the car near the alleyway.

Frank unlocked the car once they reached it and carefully helped Gerard, who let out a series of fucks and shits, on the passengers side. Frank quickly got into the drivers seat and shut the door before looking at Gerard.

“What now? Gerard! What now? Are we going to the hospital?” Frank fidgeted and looked around the dark area for any people wandering around from the car windows.

It was an isolated location. The shitty part of town, it was. The only light sources were the moon and the dim streetlights. It was empty of people which was good for them.

“Are you fucking dumb? The last place we wanna go to is the fucking hospital!” Gerard growled but mentally slapped himself when he saw the look on Frank’s face and tried to take a deep breath but stopped and let out a pained whine.

“Look, baby, there’s no way in hell I’m payin’ twenty grand or somethin’ for them to stitch me up.”

“I thought it was free if you’re like, stabbed or something?”

He shrugged a shoulder. “They’ll ask questions”

“We can make something up-“

“Frank, stop.” Gerard said in a stern voice,frowning at him. “We’re not going to the fucking hospital.”

Frank nodded and inhaled a shaky breath, “Fine, just calm down and-”

Gerard gave Frank a ‘what the fuck’ look.

“You’re the one who needs the calm down, Jesus...” Gerard interrupted, wincing while trying to sit up straight. 

“Fucking hell, Gerard, there’s a fucking knife in your belly!” Frank yelled, eyes were wide as he looked at the taller man.

Gerard rolled his eyes, or at least tried to since his eyes were feeling heavy.

“Alright look,” He sighed, “drive over to Mikey’s, he’ll know what to do,” Gerard grunted and swallowed thickly, feeling lightheaded.

Franks hand shook as inserted the key and started up the car.

“I-fuck! Gerard, you know I cant drive! Where do I go? I don’t know which way-“

“Hey, hey,” He reached up with the hand that’s closer to Frank and gently stroked and tickled the boy’s smooth chin in attempt to calm him down.

“I’ll tell you- fuck- I’ll tell you where to go, okay? Start driving.” He moaned in pain and withdrew his hand from Frank when pain shot up through his body. He tried to relax against the car seat.

“But-“

“Frank, listen-“ Gerards words were cut off by a painful wet cough, he paused for a bit before continuing, “you remember what I taught you, Frankie,” he said, looking at the boy and nodding encouragingly.

Frank looked like he was on the verge of hyperventilating. He does remember Gerard teaching him how to drive but he wasn’t confident enough so he hesitated.

“Calm. Down.” 

“Just set it on drive and floor it, it’s not that hard.” Gerard hummed, the pain was unbelievable. “We don’t have all fucking day.”

“Okay, okay,” Frank nodded nervously and took a deep breath before setting the gear on drive with a sweaty palm.

“Fuck.”

Gerard let out a shaky sigh of relief when Frank started driving. Finally. He thought as he, once again, tried to adjust in his seat.

It’s hard to get comfortable when there’s a fucking knife in your stomach.

“Is this the right way?” 

“Keep heading straight, Frankie.”

“Okay.”

 

—-

 

It’s been 20 minutes, would’ve been less if Frank hadn’t kept taking wrong turns. The drive was quiet except for the low music playing over Gerards occasional grunts and quick pants. Frank hated how much pain Gerard was in.

“Gerard?” His voice trembled.

“You’re doin’ alright, sweetheart.” Gerard mumbled, voice barely audible.

Frank took his eyes off the road for a second to glance at Gerard. He was leaning his head against the window, eyes closed, and looking pale as fuck. Franks breathing quickened, feeling his heart clench and beat faster than it already is. His eyes watered but he tried to control himself.

“Gerard, don’t-“ he swallowed the lump in his throat when his voiced cracked. “please, don’t fall asleep.”

Gerard let out a hum. Opened his heavy lids and tried to sit up properly, wincing.

“Fucking hell!”

“We’re nearly there, Gerard. Please, hang on.” Frank said in a worried voice as he drove faster in the direction of Mikey’s apartment. He doesn’t want Gerard to die. There was blood slowly oozing out from around the knife.

“Here, turn here. That’s it right there.” Gerard coughed and weakly pointed his blood covered fingers towards the familiar apartment building. Frank slammed the breaks and stopped in front of the complex. Gerard cussed at the sudden stop. Frank got out of the car, and ran to Gerard side to help him out. He didn’t even bother turning off the ignition.

“Christ, remind me to teach you how to park next time.” Gerard snorted.

“Shut up, asshole.” Frank murmured and sniffled. They walked, or rather stumbled, over to the front door and into the building then towards the elevator. Frank pressed the button and waited. He let out a sigh when he felt Gerard’s lips on his head. 

“I love you.” He whispered in a low scratchy voice.

Frank suddenly felt a wave of emotion hit him. Tears started leaking from his eyes but he didn’t make a sound. He felt like he’d break down sobbing if spoke, so he just pressed his face against Gerards side, fingers gripped the back of the leather jacket. He sniffled every now and then until the lift arrived.

They stepped into the elevator, well, Frank basically dragged Gerard in. Gerards legs felt heavy. He was still sweating profusely.

“Which flo-” 

“Third.” Gerard answered before Frank could finish.

Frank pressed the button for the third floor repeatedly, getting impatient. The elevator doors finally closed and started to moved. Frank looked up at Gerard’s tired face. 

“Is your brother a doctor or something?”

“Somethin’ like that.”

“So he’s gonna patch you up and all that?” 

Gerard nodded and shrugged. “Should be easy.”

Frank sighed and waited till the elevator stopped and the doors opened. Gerard untangled himself from Frank and dragged himself out the elevator to lean against a wall next to one of the doors. He let out a pained sound. 

Frank frowned. “Easy, Gerard,” He said as he made his way to the door beside Gerard and started knocking loudly. 

“Mikey!” Frank called out as his fist slammed against the wooden door a couple of times. 

He heard a voice and shuffling from the other side of the door seconds later before it swung open to reveal an angry and very sleepy looking Mikey Way.

“What the fuck? Do you know what time it is? The last thing I want is pissed off neighbors! What the hell do you want?” Mikey whispered angrily, staring daggers at the boy in front of him. Before Frank could answer, Gerard shoved himself off the wall and into his brothers apartment.

“Hey, little brother,” he wheezed painfully, patting Mikey’s shoulder as he wobbled in. 

Mikey’s face went from frustrated to confused real quick. He turned to look at his brother who was now on his couch, coughing, hands on his abdomen, his fingers between a blade that was fucking stuck halfway inside him. Mikey’s face paled.

“Holy Jesus fucking Christ!” The blond gasped.

“Is that real? How the hell did that happen?“ Mikey yelled, rushing over to his brother to take a closer look. He kneeled on the floor beside his brother’s leg and heard Frank step inside and close the door behind him.

“Frank, the first aid is in the bathroom over there, could you please fetch it for me along with some dry and wet towels?“ 

“Yeah, yeah, of course.” Frank scrambled himself towards the bathroom to get the kit. 

Mikey sighed, frustrated. He looked up at his brother after inspecting the injury andraised his eyebrow at him.

“Got mugged.”

“Bullshit. I know when you’re lying, Gerard.”

“Fine, you see, me and Frankie, we were trying out a new kinky-“

“Dammit, Gerard!” Mikey yelled, getting frustrated. He gave his brother a desperate look.

“Just fucking tell what the fuck you did, you idiot!” He said, face turning red. He was scared and angry. He then heard his brother sigh.

“Just a fight gone wrong.” muttered Gerard as he looked away from Mikey’s intense gaze. 

“Jesus, you’re fucking lucky you’re alive.”

Gerard chuckled then coughed, clearing his throat, “Don’t speak too soon, Mikey. In a minute I’ll probably drown in my own blood and choke to death. The wound’s probably infected. Hell, It probably hit the aorta or some shit.”

Mikey opened his mouth to speak but before he could, Frank chucked the first aid at him, looking pissed.

“Fucking stop talking like that!” Frank shouted, face red and wet from tears.

“you’re not fucking dying, you hear me? It’s- it’s just a fucking stab that Mikey c-could easily fix!” Frank sobbed, glaring at Gerard. He huffed before placing a bottle of whiskey on the couch next to him and crossed his arms.

Gerard eyes met Franks for a brief moment then looked away when Mikey began to cut Gerard shirt down the middle till he got to the where the blade was. Gerard grabbed the alcohol and gulped down all the whiskey in one setting, knowing that what Mikey’s about to do will hurt like a bitch.

 “If it did hit your aorta or ‘some shit’ you would’ve been dead by now.” Mikey muttered, putting on medical gloves.

 “Take off your jacket and lie down.” he instructed.

 Gerard slowly slipped it off his shoulders, he placed the bottle on the ground and lied down on the couch with a grunt. He felt Frankie sitting on his knees next to Mikey and near where Gerard’s head was on the couch’s pillow. Gerard turned his head and looked into Franks doe eyes.

 “Hey, baby boy,” Gerard smirked, sleepily.

 “Hi,” Frank blushed and inched his face closer to Gerard’s till their lips touched. The kiss was wet, soft, and gentle. Franks hand caressed Gerards cheek. Their lips moved slowly, tongues sliding against each other, making wet sounds.

 Mikey rolled his eyes and slid the knife out of his brothers abdomen.

 “FUCK!” Gerard yelled, pulling away from frank and throwing his head back against the pillow, hands in tight fists.

 “...3?”

 “Are you shitting me?” Gerard growled and glared at his brother who was applying pressure with a clean cloth to the wound to stop the bleeding, ignoring Gerard’s insults.

 Frank had a horror expression on his face when he watched the cloth go from white to dark red. His hand went up to stroke Gerard’s messy hair.

 “That’s...a lot of blood.” Whimpered Frank as he felt slightly lightheaded.

 “Calm down, It’s not like you haven’t seen blood before.” Mikey said, shaking his head. He removed the clothe once the bleeding almost stopped. He then grabbed a clean wet towel and wiped the blood around the cut. Once he did that, he grabbed the antiseptic and applied it to the wound, ignoring the hissing and pained groans from his brother.

 “Mikey, please be careful” Frank pouted, leaning towards the blond to get a closer look at what he’s doing.

 “Don’t worry, Frank. Gerard’s just being a pussy right now.”

 “Hey, fuck you.”

 “Love you too, big bro.” Mikey smiled softly as he pulled out a needle.

 “Whoa, Whoa! What the fuck! Hold the fuck up-” Gerard freaked out and tried to scoot away from the needle but both Frank and Mikey sat up and held him down quickly.

 “Gerard, Stop! I just cleaned your wound, do you want it to fucking bleed again?” Mikey, not very lightly, smacked Gerard across the head when he stopped struggling.

“You know I could easily toss you outta my apartment if you’re gonna act like this,”

Gerard rubbed his head, biting his lip to stop himself from giggling.

“The fuck is so funny?” Mikey asked, frowning.

“Nothin’.” he slurred.

Mikey rolled his eyes then looked at frank and gestured towards Gerard. Frank nodded and sat back down beside the slightly drunk man. He leaned in as he grabbed Gerard’s cheeks, starting a hot and rough make out session. 

Mikey went back to the needle and grabbed a needle holder to stitch up his brothers open wound. He sterilized his utensils and started stitching.

At first, Gerards moans were sexual and low but as he felt the needle poke through his raw skin, his moans turned into broken choked sounds as he tried his best not to arch his back from the pain but couldn’t help his body from slightly shaking. Frank pressed their faces closer and kissed him even harder than he already is. Gerard’s hands shot up and tangled his fingers in Franks soft hair, pulling harshly but not hard enough to pull out any hairs. Frank mewled at that, feeling a tingling sensation in his dick. Gerard bit Franks bottom lip and swiped his tongue over it before basically shoving his tongue down Franks’ throat.

When Mikey finished up stitching, he cleaned the area once again and put the stuff away. Gerard pulled back from the kiss with a gasp. He slumped back against the couch, chest heaving. He ran his hand, which was covered in dried blood, through his black, disheveled hair. His dick was throbbing from Frank’s hot mouth mixed with the pain from the needle going in and out of his skin.

“Oh, Jesus fucking Christ, Gerard.” Mikey whined in disgust when he noticed Gerards large bulge in his pants.

“Fucking sicko.” He mumbled and threw a bottle of painkillers at Gerard, who took it and swallowed a bunch, but not too much. Mikey then got up and walked to the kitchen sink to clean his hands. 

Frank was giggling, his cheeks red. Gerard bit his lip and groaned at sight. He sat up then grabbed frank by the front of his t-shirt, pulling him close till his mouth pressed against the boys’ ear.

“I’m gonna fuck you later.” He whispered huskily, licking Franks now pink ear, earning a small whine.

“I’m gonna fuck you so. Fucking. Hard.” He bit the shell as Frank ran his hands through Gerard’s hair and grabbed onto it. 

“-You won’t be able to walk properly for a whole week. I’ll wreck your tight little fuckin’ ass, sugar.“ he breath was hot over Franks ear. Gerard’s hand went to the back of Frank’s neck and rubbed his thumb gently at the soft skin.

“Gee,” Frank whined, pulling back slightly so that their noses were touching. He had this innocent look on face, like he hasn’t just killed a fucking man. For Gerard of course. 

He lifted his head a bit to kiss Gerard’s nose, hands coming down from Gerard’s hair to his pale cheeks, cupping then. He smiled when Gerard smiled. He then kissed his lips. Both of them smiling softly into the innocent closed mouthed kiss.

Mikey returned from the kitchen and saw them. He sighed as he walked over and sat next to Gerard who’s sitting up now, Frank was on his knees, between Gerard legs.

“You can eat each other’s faces later. Right now, I demand to know what the hell happened to the both of you.”

Gerard pulled away from Franks lips with a wet smack. He looked at his little brother with a bored expression.

“You demand?” He stifled a laugh but stopped when his brother shot him a death glare. 

“I already told you.” Gerard sighed and raised an eyebrow. He smirked when Frank let himself fall forward into Gerard’s chest. Gerard ignored the slight pain from his wound and let his hand slowly rub at Franks back. He shivered a bit when he felt Franks blunt fingernails scratch his exposed nipple.

“No, I know it was more than you fighting some guy, Gerard.” Mikey pushed, his eyes were almost boring Gerard’s.

“So tell me, were you fucking dealing? Were you the one who was doing the mugging? What the fuck is it, huh? Christ, Gerard, what is wrong with you? You could’ve been killed! You literally were so close to dying!” Mikey cried out, throwing his hands up.

Gerard sighed and stroked Franks head which was now resting on his lap, the corner of his lips twitched when he felt him inching close to his semi hard cock.

“Trust me Mikey-“ His words cut off when Mikey barked out a laugh.

“Trust you? Yeah sure, bro,” Mikey said sarcastically while shaking his head. Gerard playfully narrowed his eyes at him and stuck his tongue out but quickly retreated it when his little brother reached out his hand to probably rip it out his mouth.

Gerard kept smirking. His fingers tightened on Franks hair when he felt him suck on his clothed crotch. His arm kind of covered the view from his little brother.

“MikeyWay, since when did you care about what I did and not do?” He questioned and saw Mikey think for a second before responding,

“...You’re right” Mikey shrugged and decided to let it go because he knew deep down he does not really want to know what happened. Mikey furrowed his brows in confusion when he heard some sort of...sucking noises. His eyes winded when he looked at Frank and realized what he’s doing.

“Oh my- You know what? I think you’ve overstayed your welcome. You two can kindly...LEAVE.” He said, walking over to the door, opening it. He felt like he was going to cry. He was too exhausted for his brothers’ bullshit and wanted to go back to sleep.

“Well, that’s rude of you.” Gerard feigned hurt as he stood up from the couch, releasing a low sound expressing pain. He felt a little nauseous but thought nothing of it. He adjusted his crotch and stepped over Frank, careful not to accidentally kick him, then walked over to the door.

Frank got on his feet and grabbed Gerard’s jacket from the couch, slipping it on. It was oversized on him but he didn’t have a problem with that. 

“Come on, doll.” Gerard stood on the doorway and extended his hand out, palm facing up.

Frank smiled, skipping over to him and grabbing the cold hand, intertwining their fingers.Gerard brought Frank’s hand to his lips and kissed the back of it then he turned to his brother who was holding open the door, waiting impatiently for them to leave.

“I’ll see you around, little brother.” He pulled his brother in with his free hand and smacked a kiss on his forehead despite Mikey’s efforts of ducking away.

“Ugh, gross! Who knows where your mouth has been.” Mikey joked, shuddering. He smirked when he heard Frank’s laugh. Gerard rolled his eyes.

Frank giggled, remembering exactly where Gerard’s mouth has been this morning. The memory alone made his little hole pulse.

“You want a shirt or something?” Mikey asked before closing the door, gesturing toward Gerard’s bare chest.

“Nah, I’m good.” Gerard answered as he and Frank walked down the stairs towards the building’s exit. He tugged the boy to his side and let go of his hand to wrap his arm around his waist. He slid his hand down to Franks ass and gave a firm squeeze, chuckling at the small squeak Frank let out then wrapped his hand back around Franks hand and walked them out of the building, towards the unlocked car.

“C’mon, let’s go get rid of the body then burn the car.”

“We should leave the body.”

Gerard shook his head.

“Number one rule, never get caught, my darling.”

Frank shrugged. 

“We won’t. Let’s go home, I think you need to rest.”

“I’m okay.” Gerard said softly.

“No you’re not, you had a knife in you an hour ago. You need to rest, gee.” 

“After,” Gerard sighed, getting into the drivers side. He felt exhaustion take over his body once he relaxed back onto the seat. He pulled out a cigarette and placed it between his lips then took a lighter from his pocket and lit his cancer stick. He let the smoke fill his lungs before blowing it out. Damn it’s been a long night. He heard Frank get in the passenger side and close the door, he turned his head to look at him, a smile played on Gerard’s lips at Franks’ pouting face. A tattooed finger reached towards the stitches on Gerard’s stomach and touched it gently, ignoring Gerard’s hiss. He looked up at him. 

“Please? Can the body wait?” Frank bit his lip before he continued, “I really wanna blow you when we get home...” He smirked when Gerard’s eyes lit up. 

“How about you blow me back in the alley, clean up our mess, then go home so I can fuck you to sleep?” Gerard suggested, not liking the idea of leaving the body alone for too long.

“Deal.”

And with that, Gerard hit the gas.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please criticize this. I wanna hear your thoughts and questions. And I’m not sure if I want to continue this or just leave it. Probably the latter. Pls like an commenthrjjdhr
> 
> Anyways,  
> Female-presenting nipples, y’all.


End file.
